


First Kiss

by XianXianisthreeyearsold



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianXianisthreeyearsold/pseuds/XianXianisthreeyearsold
Summary: Dream's first kiss was at the Nickelodeon Resort. This is something that everyone knows. What nobody knows, however, was that his first kiss was George, and he doesn't remember that. But he remembers, and that's what matter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 492





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I thinked about this when I saw about Dream's first kiss, and then did this. I was thinking about doing a extra chapter about George remembering this when he and Dream meet on real life, but I'm not sure.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Where was your first kiss, Dream?" Asked George, on one of his streams together. Shit. He laughed.

"It was at the nickelodeon resort. I was, like, 13 years old."

"Ugh. Disgusting." A short pause, as if he were processing what he just heard. "So? Who was it? A boy?" He laughed, emphasizing the 'boy'.

"A friend. What do you want me to say? 'Ah, it was with a guy, you know him'. My God George, I was 13 years old." He continued to laugh, a little more desperately, while killing a skeleton that attacked him.

His first kiss, he remembered well, was with George. It was with a short, cute, thin boy with eyes and hair like George. And then, when George told him about his first kiss on a group call, that's when he managed to '' connect the ends ''. It was as clear as the day that George was really the one he kissed. Not that he had changed much, though.

He said he didn't remember who he kissed, which, in a way, only made Dream more sure.

He had snuck out of his parents' room at night while they were sleeping, a towel on his shoulders. He went down to the pool, hiding from the doorman there, or he would be in trouble. He still does not know how he managed to do this, since it was impossible for the porter not to see him.

Then, step by step, slowly, he went to the pool, shivering a little when he entered the water. Dream closed his eyes, getting used to the water temperature. Until he heard a voice in his ear, and a pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Boo!" Said the voice, which he did not recognize from the shock.

He screamed, the laughter (of a boy, he realized) filling the place with his scream. His heart was pounding when he turned, ready to fight the idiot who did that.

But the words died in his throat, his voice not coming out and his heart still beating fast. Not out of fear, though.

He was the most beautiful boy (or at least one of them) he had ever seen. Chocolate eyes and hair, which he thought was beautiful. Moonlight illuminated him, making him look ethereal. If the boy had not touched him, he would have thought he was an angel, ready to take him wherever he went.

The boy was still laughing, holding his stomach. Gradually, Dream started to laugh too, not believing what was happening.

"Sorry," he said, Dream noticing your youthful and somewhat cute voice (especially his giggles), "I couldn't take it after I saw you standing there. What kind of idiot goes out to the pool at night?" The boy, who Dream did not yet know the name, said.

Dream laughed. Really loud. One of those laughs that he seems to have no control over, just out of his mouth. The boy seemed to notice what he said, his face flushing visibly.

He let out an 'Aaaaah', hands now covering his face. "Forget what I said!" He spoke, laughing nervously.

"Hahah nop. You said it loud and clear," What kind of idiot goes out to the pool at night? Answer me, then, idiot ", Dream continued laughing out loud, until the boy threw a handful of water in his face, entering his mouth.

Dream looked at him, as if to say, "So you've chosen death?" And threw water back at him. They continued in this "war" (of which Dream had proudly won), until they were simply side by side in the cold water of the pool, laughing and looking at each other.

"Soo," said Dream, dragging the word out a little, "What's your name?"

The boy replied smiling sarcastically, "Don't you think it's rude to ask someone's name when you didn't even say yours?"

Dream was gaping. Does he say that after calling you an idiot and scaring you?

Still, he replied, "I am Dream".

And the boy looked at him with a face that said 'Do you think I'm an idiot?' and said, "No way! How can anyone call you Dream? This is so ridiculous."

Dream protested with "Hey! It's totally and perfectly normal! It's not ridiculous!" But that wasn't his real name, after all.

"Call me 404 Not Found then."

It was Dream's turn to scoff, "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know. Why don't you answer me?" Touché, "It's perfectly okay for me to use that name, since you didn't really tell me yours either."

Dream grunted, yet the two remained there, talking about the most varied subjects. Dream found that '404 Not Found' was actually two years older than him, even though he was shorter. He also discovered that he was colorblind, that he actually lives in England and that he also liked to play Minecraft.

Time passed, yet they never tired of talking and making jokes with each other. He was cool, Dream liked him. They had a lot in common.

"What is your favorite server?" He asked, referring to Minecraft.

Dream thought, "I don't have one, really. I like to play anyone, especially with my friends. It's fun."

404 did not answer, but agreed with a smile.

They spent at least an hour talking. Dream was more than happy. He met a nice boy (even though he didn't know his name), and he was handsome too. Not that it mattered. But it kind of made his heart race.

The boy was looking at him. Dream provoked, "Enjoying the view?"

He looked away, his face flushing a deep pink, clearly visible in the moonlight. Dream decided he liked it. To see him blush because of him.

He approached, his heart pounding in his chest. His friend (or at least he considered him a friend) seemed to want to walk away from shame, but at the same time he didn't move.

Then it happened.

Dream stood in front of him and held his delicate, youthful and still flushed face, and kissed him. He at first thought he didn't want to and was ready to walk away, but the other boy with beautiful chocolate hair put his hands on his blond hair and continued to kiss him back.

The kiss was awkward, since, Dream realized, it was their first kiss.It was Not Found's first too. Their teeth clashed slightly, but neither of them cared.

When they separated, they were flushed and a little surprised by what just happened. The chocolate-eyed boy with milky white skin stood up, grabbing his towel from one of the chairs in the room, and left, as if he were running away (and he was).

Dream, in his stupor, did not move, watching with wide eyes the other boy leave, deciding to leave also after a while.

Dream came out of his thoughts with a shout from George, watching his screen (yes, he had an open tab in George's stream just to see his expressions). The boy had died falling in the lava, due to a ghast, losing all his items. Dream laughed out loud.

"George, you are a noob!"

"Shut up, Dream" He whimpered his name. He just laughed, watching George create a new world and starting all again.

George didn't remember any of that. Or maybe he remembered, and just said nothing.

But it was okay, because even if he didn't speak, Dream already knew. George loves him (It's obvious, actually).

And it was okay if he didn't remember. Dream remembered, and that was enough, since he would definitely make George remember, too. And he would hold him in his arms while Dream kisses him, saying how much he loves him.

Dream remembered, and that was what mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finally tells George the "truth".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I actually wasn't confident on this, I felt a bit insecure on posting this   
> So I'm sorry :(  
> Also, I decided it's gonna have 3 chapters, and when I finish all my school's work (I hate school so much), I'm going to try writing the 3rd chapter
> 
> But I hope you enjoy!

Some time later, George and Dream said goodbye, and he ended the stream.

Since George's question, Dream has been thoughtful. Should he tell George? Honestly, he didn't know what to do. Dream said goodbye to George, who was tired (or at least said he was).

He didn't know what to do. He likes George. So much. Dream wanted to remind him that he was who kissed George, years ago.

Fighting against his thoughts, Dream decided to speak to Sapnap. He was, along with George, his best friend. He already knew even the story of the story, and that was with George too. He was the only person who knew.

So he did. He called Sapnap through Discord on his computer, looking at the boy on the other side of the screen, eating cheetos.

"Sapnap. Are you eating cheetos? Cheetos? My God, everyone knows that doritos are so much better." He said playfully, rolling his eyes. The boy showed him the middle finger across the screen, which he responded with an offended sound.

"Stop that, Dream. Cheetos supremacy. But well? I'm pretty sure you didn't call me at this time to discuss Cheetos x Doritos, when we both already know the answer." He said.

"Of course we know. Doritos wins, for sure," Dream replied, thus starting a 10-minute fight over which is the best type of popcorn (which Sapnap unfortunately won).

"But then what? What did you mean?" He asked, putting another handful of Cheetos in his mouth.

Before Dream could speak, Sapnap interrupted, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't tell me what this is about George’s stream today?" When Dream said nothing, Sapnap continued, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" He put his hands up, as if asking heaven.

Dream laughed nervously. "Should I tell him? He doesn't seem to remember."

Sapnap replied, "You should have done this 2 months ago, when I told you to say it. What did you do? You hung up on me."

"Aaaargh", Dream ran his hands over his face, "My bad man. I just don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"Oh George, we met eight years ago at the Nickelodeon Resort and I kissed you, now I want to do it again ~" Sapnap said, imitating Dream's voice and making kisses sounds at the end.

"You are an idiot, Sapnap," Dream laughed out loud.

"But man, seriously: If you like George, even if he's dumb and idiot, go ahead and tell him. It was his first kiss too, so obviously he must remember." At this point Dream has already talked about this subject so much that Sapnap just wanted them to be together soon, even if he had to become the group's official third wheel. God knows how much he has suffered listening to Dream and George whimpering at him.

"Maybe you're right," replied Dream. Maybe Dream should tell George. What could go wrong, right?

Dream said goodbye to Sapnap, and to cool down a little,he decided to go play Minecraft again, but on their server.

He spent half an hour there, improving the house, looking for netherite. Until George also entered the server, which made Dream weird.

He remembered Sapnap's words: "If you really like him, go ahead and say it." Maybe he really should do that.

He chatted to George, "Discord?" and he replied "Sure :)"

He opened Discord and made a call with George, who turned on the camera.

"Dream ~" George's voice in a sly tone was heard. Dream smiled. George was so cute.

"George, didn't you say you were going to sleep?" Dream said.

"I didn't make it, so I came to play." He smiled, "I'm glad I did that, so I can have you just for me."

Dream gasped in surprise, laughing embarrassingly, saying "What?" several times. Sometimes George was unpredictable, saying things like "Step-Dream" when he doesn't even say in a stream that loves him (when everyone knows that George does love him).

They kept talking. Dream was gathering the courage to speak to him.

Finally, he started: "George-"

"Dream-"

The two said at the same time, and laughed.

"You first," said Dream.

George replied, "No, you first."

Dream knew he would lose his nerves, so he spoke first. "How was your first kiss?"

George laughed, "What kind of stupid question is that?"

"The same as you did me on Stream," Dream replied. "Besides, I answered you. It's not fair for you not to answer now."

"But Dream ~" George blushed a little, "It's so embarrassing to talk about ... you know."

"No, I don't know. About what?" Dream said, with feigned innocence.

"The first kiss. I don't even remember who the person I kissed was!"

There. That hurt. Dream laughed through the pain and scoffed, "How can you not remember? George, it was your first kiss! How can you not remember? And to think that someone would achieve such a feat. Certainly, only you George."

George laughed a little offended, "It's not that I don't remember", Dream's hopes increased with that simple line, "It's just that it was with a person I had just met, and I never saw that person again.

"Tell me more," said Dream, even though he already knew the whole story.

"It was like yours, at the Nickelodeon Resort, but it was when I was about 15 years old. I went to the pool there at night, hiding and when I least expected it, a boy with dirty blond hair had entered the water and didn't even realize I was there. So I gave him a scare, we started talking ... Oh, yes. He also said he was called Dream ", George laughed," Which is funny, since you have also dirty blond hair, your nickname is Dream and you live in Orlando, where this happened. "

A pause from Dream, "So you just met, talked and kissed and you ran away?"

George nodded, "Yes." Then he seemed to realize that he hadn't told Dream the last part of his story. "Wait. How do you know?"

Dream laughed out loud. "Really, George? Really? All the similarities and you didn't notice?"

George still hadn't figured it out, "I didn't realized what ?!"

"George! Think with me: The boy was blond", George nodded, "He lived in Orlando and was at the Nickelodeon Resort", another confirmation, "He was two years younger than you, taller and called himself Dream. It doesn't remember you about someone?"

George seemed to think, pausing the game, the pieces fitting in his head.

When he realized, his mouth formed a big "O". Dream laughed. George was still surprised.

"No way," he said, "No way. What do you mean? Dream, what do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean!" Dream replied in laughter, "George, how did you just notice now? You are so dumb!"

Dream thought George would just get mad and fight with him, but in truth what came next was George's flushed face (either in anger or shame), and he hung up on Dream. Just like that.

He was confused, the laughter stopped. He sent a message to George, who was still online. He didn't see it.

Dream continued to play, ten minutes later seeing a message from Sapnap.

"Dream? Did you tell George?"

Dream typed in a quick response, "Yep. How do you know?"

"Right, of course! Omfg," he said.

Then, "George came to wake me up at 2:00 in the morning, shouting that all this time you were the guy who kissed him". Dream could imagine Sapnap rolling his eyes, wide awake by George's screams.

"He kept saying 'no way', lol. Honestly, you should meet. Like, in real life. To resolve this issue and etc.," Sapnap sent.

Dream laughed. Wasn't it Sapnap who said that his plan to find George to "solve" or even "repeat" the event (cofcof-the kiss-cofcof) were a stupid idea?

But still with a smile on his face, Dream sent a message to George, who had viewed the previous one.

DreamWasTaken: Hey George, could we meet?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream finally meet.

Dream sent a message to George, writing a quick message to Sapnap saying he would do what Sapnap said, if George wanted to, of course.

George did not respond immediately. And Dream, somehow, could imagine him calmer after one of his biggest gay panics of life (possibly), with his ears and cheeks slightly flushed. The ping of a new message has been heard.

GeorgeNotFound: Bold of you to assume that I would want to meet you> :(

Dream laughed out loud at the message, knowing that George was just too embarrassed to admit that he really wanted it.

DreamWasTaken: Come on George ~ I know you want it, there's no use pretending you don't ;)

Meet in real life, talk face to face, laugh together, have fun, sleep, kiss ... At least that's what Dream wanted, and he imagined that George too.

He smirked, sending another message.

DreamWasTaken: If you want, we can discuss the details ... Just call ;)

DreamWasTaken: Or do I call?

Dream did not wait for George's answer, and initiated a call on Discord. This time, however, he turned on the camera, but he wore a white mask with a smile and round holes where the eyes are in addition to covering his entire face, sent by a fan. The only thing visible from him was his blond hair.

When George finally appeared, he choked on the water he was drinking, coughing violently, while Dream watched wheezing loud.

When George finally managed to speak without coughing, he shouted, "Dream, what the hell is that ?!" He could see George's red ears.

Dream smiled under the mask, "It's an encouragement. You'll finally be able to see my face, if you come. I'll pay for everything, and I have a separate room just for you."

George looked like hesitating. Then, a nod, and a low "Okay".

Dream gave a winning smile. He opened the airline ticket website. "The closest is for the next week, at 6 am, what do you think? Is it good for you?"

George, although the situation still seemed strange, answered more than just one or two words, "It may be, I don't care. It's more than enough time."

"So it's decided. I'll send you the link and the money." So it was done, and George soon bought the tickets.

"Dream?" George called.

"Hm?"

"Will you pick me up at the airport?" He asked.

"Of course I do! Just call me."

All set, they said goodbye. Dream was finally able to sleep.

A week went by quickly. They didn't record anything in particular. Dream only read suggestions from people who commented on his videos, writing them down so as not to forget.

Neither he nor George spoke about "the subject". They talked normally, as if none of that included happened. As if the subject was never there.

Dream drove to the airport about half an hour before sunset, when he received a message from George that he had arrived.

He managed to see him not so far, and put on his mask; the same one who called George. Dream catch his cell phone that was ringing, and answered it.

"Where are you?" Said George, looking to the side.

"Look ahead," Dream replied as he walked forward. He saw George turning and looking ahead, realization showing on his face when he saw Dream. He also moved forward.

Soon they were facing each other. George's face turned to a frown when he saw Dream wearing that mask.

"You promised to show me your face." It was George's first words when he met Dream face to face. Dream laughed, ignoring the eyes of people passing by.

"Well, I think I lied then." Dream responded.

George made an offended face that was soon gone, replaced by a defiant face, his voice both defiant and sarcastic. "I want to see you stay a week with that stupid mask on your face. How are you going to sleep with that on your face?"

Dream noticed something in George's speech, smiling and speaking maliciously. "Oh? Are you going to sleep with me George?"

George's face went light pink, "You are so stupid." He didn't deny it, though.

Dream took off his mask, reveling in the red in his face deepening.

"I changed my mind." George said, after a moment. "I prefer that you put that horrible mask on your face." When Dream raised an eyebrow, he added, "Your face is ugly!"

Dream laughed, George joining him after a while. It is as if the air between them has become lighter. Dream was happy to finally meet him. He imagined that George felt that way, too, considering his happy face.

Dream took George to the nearby port; it was one of the places he always wanted to show George. It was a pier, where the sunset was widely seen and the vastness of the sea seemed to welcome them.

He left George there, alone, while buying ice cream at an ice cream shop nearby, one of his favorites.

When he returned, George complained, "I can't believe you left me here alone, the first time I come alone to Florida! What a good host you are!"

Dream said, his voice half laughing, "George, you're not a child, calm down, no one is going to kidnap you here."

George was about to reply, but he saw the ice cream in Dream's hand and his eyes sparkled. Even though it was late afternoon, it was still very hot. Dream laughed, thinking he was wrong. George did look like a child sometimes. He handed the ice cream to George, that was mint with chocolate.

They both had their ice cream while watching the sunset, "Dream ~", George said suddenly, "Let me try your ice cream."

Dream smiled, holding out the ice cream in his direction, and when George was going to have it, he pulled it out of his direction.

"Hahahah, nop~. If you want, you have to do something to deserve it." Dream pretended to think. He pointed to his cheek, "How about a kiss?"

Dream expected an angry reaction from George, or sarcastic jokes, but what he received was an "Okay".

He was surprised, watching as George turned, approaching his right cheek. Instead of a kiss, what he received was absolutely nothing. George pretended to come over to kiss him, but then he grabbed Dream's hand with the ice cream on it, and took some.

"George!" He shouted, pretending to be offended. He was actually a little embarrassed and disappointed. He really wanted that kiss.

George smiled victoriously, and Dream laughed at his expression.

When it was dark, they went to Dream's house (and, as promised, there was actually a separate room for George).

Although it was a long day, and even though George still had to get used to jet lag, none of them were tired. In fact, they were more than excited. They ordered pizza for dinner while watching movies together.

When they finished, they realized it was already ten o'clock at night. And, even though it was still earlier than the time they normally slept, each one went to his room. Dream took a shower, and changed into comfortable night clothes, even though he didn't intend to sleep. George did the same.

The two sat back on the sofa, George's head on Dream's shoulder, some movie was playing on TV.

It was kind of boring, there was nothing to do. What Dream originally wanted was to take George to the Resort again, and then confess there. But there were no vacancies, so he gave up on the idea.

Until then, thinking about it, he had a small idea. It was not the same, but what was worth was the intention.

He nudged George excitedly, "George, let's go swimming!"

"What?" George said, laughing, "Do you know what time it is? We'll get a cold!"

"No, we won't! Let's go!" And George walked away, Dream jumping off the couch, changing his clothes for swimming shorts. They met at the door, both already prepared.

"Who's going first?" George asked, standing in front of the pool.

"How about we decide on rock, paper, scissors?" It was Dream's suggestion, already laughing internally.

They both fisted their hands, "Rock" Dream said.

"Paper", it was George's turn.

"Scissors!" Dream pushed George. What Dream did not expect was that George already foresaw this, for knowing him well. Then he grabbed Dream's arm and they both fell into the icy water of the pool, the water spreading all over the place.

The two emerged, laughing. "George! You ruined everything!"

George couldn't even form a sentence, holding his belly with laughter.

"This," he said after a while, "is what you deserve for trying to do this."

They talked, played, fought amicably. The moonlight above them was the only thing that illuminated the place, apart from the small trails of light from the windows of the house.

They were silent, enjoying each other's presence.

Dream looked at George, realizing that he was looking at him too. Neither looked away. He approached, but George did not move. He felt like he was being attracted to him.

Dream wrapped his arms around George, and felt him do the same, squeezing him a little. Dream's head was in the crease between George's neck and shoulder, his blond hair probably tickling him.

It was like he was vulnerable when he murmured in George's ear, "I'm glad you're here."

He felt George shiver a little, "Me too".

And then, like the first time years ago, Dream kissed him, and George's hands slid into his wet hair. Their bodies heated up because of the embrace, in contrast to the water and the cold wind.

George's lips are soft, Dream realized. He liked to kiss him.

They broke up, but this time George didn't run away, trapped between Dream's arms at his waist. He was flushed, Dream realized.

He smiled. It was almost like the first time. The moonlight, the soft lips and the cold wind. He still liked to make George blush, too. The difference was that this time, in addition to being more experienced, Dream did not intend to George simply run away and forget this.

"I love you," Dream whispered, loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Unlike his streams together, George replied. Not a "Dream, stop", nor a change of subject. But a loud and clear, "I love you, too."

"So we are dating?" Dream asked hopefully.

George laughed weakly. "Of course we are, idiot."

He smiled, and George also gave a small smile. Dream kissed him again, lips sliding easily and George now less ashamed, returning the kiss in the same intensity. Their hearts were pounding in their chest.

And it was there, while kissing George in the moonlight at his home's pool, that he realized he was wrong.

He shouldn't be the only one to remember. And he will not be the only one to remember, as it is an important memory for both.

He loved George, and he loved Dream back.

That, Dream realized again that night, was what really mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't how this game (rock-paper-sissors) is right. Well, maybe. If it's not, tell me, and I can change.  
> Thank you so much for reading this! Like, really. I did not expect it to receive so many attention, I'm really grateful. Love you guys <3  
> I'm thinking on another DnF fanfic, and if it all goes well, I'm doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I'm letting this here for anyone who is confused:  
> I intend to post one (or two, I guess) as a continuation.  
> About George not remembering: It's from Dream's point of view, and he thinks that George forgot, but he's not sure. But if George actually remembers or not, it'll be showed at the next chapter.


End file.
